sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Revival (Selena Gomez song)
|Casa Aramara }} | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = | producer = }} }} "Revival" is a song by American singer Selena Gomez from her second solo studio album, of the same name, released on October 9, 2015 as the first track on the record. Selena first teased a video of the song recording and production on her Instagram account then she teased the song again in a special Revival event on Palace Theater on September 16. The song was written by Gomez, Antonina Armato, Tim James, Chauncey Hollis, Justin Tranter, Julia Michaels and Adam Schmalholz and was produced by Rock Mafia and Hit-Boy with Dubkiller handling the additional production. Gomez said that the song is the most personal one on the album and she called as an "important song". The song was first recorded in Rock Mafia Studios in Los Angeles and was finished when Gomez was in Mexico with her crew on Casa Aramara in April 2015. The song is an electropop song, which contains R&B influences. The song has an experimental production and it has in her composition drums, keyboards and a spoken-word introduction. Lyrically, the song deals with themes of self-care, embracing one's inner power and self-restoration. The track was included on the setlist for Gomez's 2016 Revival Tour as the opening song and a remix of the song was performed at the end of the show. Background and release |quoted = true |bgcolor = #F5f5f5 |align = left |width = 30% |border = |fontsize = }} For the first time in her career, Gomez was given full creative control following her signing with Interscope Records. She told the producers that although the production was important, she wanted its focus to be the lyrics. During the album's recording process, Gomez went on a trip to Punta Mita, Mexico in April 2015 with Hit-Boy and a few members of his producing team, as well as Rock Mafia and songwriters Justin Tranter and Julia Michaels. According to her, "it was all of us in one house for five or six days. We would go out, listen to live music, and go back and create in this studio – in a closet, basically." Rock Mafia and Hit-Boy assisted Gomez on the creation of few tracks, only two that ended up on the album: "Body Heat" and the album's title-track, "Revival" described by herself as the "most personal" track on the record. In that trip Gomez decided named the album "Revival" because the title-track represents the album as a whole saying: "all of the songs that have come into my life are so fresh and so different and funky and cool and sensual". Gomez cited that "Revival" is one of the most important songs on the record and the song was an introduction to what she was passing the last 2 years. Gomez first teased the song in her Instagram account on June 18, she teased a video of herself recording the spoken-word introduction, then she teased the song again in a special Revival event on Palace Theater on September 16. Recording and composition The song was written by Selena Gomez, Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter and Adam Schmalholz with Chauncey Hollis and Antonina Armato and Tim James known by their production name Rock Mafia. Rock Mafia and Chauncey Hollis, known by his stage name Hit-Boy, produced the track and Dubkiller handled the additional production. The track was engineered by Steve Hammons, Adam Comstock and Danny Parra at Rock Mafia Studios in Santa Monica, California and at Casa Aramara in Punta Mita, Mexico. HazeBanga, Nigel Lundemo, Hit-Boy and Dubkiller programmed the track and in the instrumentation, Jamie Muhoberac played keyboards and Rock Mafia played percussion. The song was sent to be mixed by Rock Mafia and Steve Hammons served as the track's mixing engineer. Finally, the song was sent to Chris Gehringer to be mastered at Sterling Sound in New York City. Musically, "Revival" is an experimental electropop song with R&B and synth-pop influences, and heavily incorporates elements from tropical music, inspired by Selena's trip to Mexico. The song starts with a spoken-word introduction, where she says: "I dive into the future / But I'm blinded by the sun / I'm reborn in every moment / So who knows what I'll become". In the production of the song we can find sparkling synths, uplifting chorus and guitars crunching over a syncopated beat. USA Today said that Gomez' vocals are spare, cool, sensual and discreet. The song is written in the key of C♯ major with a tempo of 125 beats per minute in common time. The track follows a chord progression of B – C♯ – E – B♯, and Gomez's vocals span from A2 to C♯4 giving almost 2 octaves of range. Lyrically, "Revival" deals with themes of self-care, embracing one's inner power and self-restoration. In an interview with Genius.com, Gomez said that her favorite line of the entire album was: "What I've learned is so vital / More than just survival / This is my revival", she explained that "basically it's describing everything in one sentence about… no matter what pain, no matter what ... the highest of highs are. I’ve learned so much from them, and I don’t regent anything in my life". In the lyrics "This won't take too long, you'll see / I'm just tryna get to me", it has been pointed out that Gomez wants to make a new sound, she wants to make people forget her character from the Wizards of Waverly Place and from her previous pop band Selena Gomez & The Scene and to meet the "new" version of herself. Critical reception Brittany Spanos of Rolling Stone praised the song's true and confident, writing, "The Gomez of this relaxed, confident pop collection butterflies with such ease that it feels like she’s revealing her true personality for the first time". Sal Cinquemani, writer for Slant Magazine, said Gomez's represents another transformation. USA Today critic Elysa Gardner commended Gomez's voice performance as "spare and cool, sensual but discreet" and that the "track announces her musical agenda". Credits and personnel Credits and personnel adapted from Revival liner notes. Recording and management * Recorded at Rock Mafia Studios (Santa Monica, California) and Casa Aramara (Punta Mita, Nayarit, Mexico) * Mastered at Sterling Sound (New York City, New York) * Published by Antonina Songs (ASCAP) — administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC —, Akashic Field Music (BMI) — administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC —, Universal Music Publishing Group (BMI), Justin's School for Girls (BMI) and Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) * All rights administered by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) and Thanks for the Songs Richard (BMI) * All rights on behalf of itself and Thanks for the Songs Richard — administered by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. —, In-Q Music (BMI) and Mafia Della Roccia — on behalf of itself and Good Fellowship Publishing (ASCAP) Personnel *Selena Gomez – vocals, songwriting *Antonina Armato – songwriting, production, percussion, mixing *Tim James – songwriting, production, percussion, mixing *Chauncey Hollis – songwriting, production, programming *Justin Tranter – songwriting *Julia Michaels – songwriting *Adam Schmalholz – songwriting *Dubkiller – additional production, programming *HazeBanga – programming *Nigel Lundemo – programming *Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards *Steve Hammons – engineering, mix engineering *Adam Comstock – engineering *Danny Parra – engineering *Chris Gehringer – mastering References Category:2015 songs Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Song recordings produced by Hit-Boy Category:Song recordings produced by Rock Mafia Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Justin Tranter Category:Songs written by Hit-Boy Category:Songs written by Tim James (musician) Category:Songs written by Antonina Armato Category:Songs written by Selena Gomez Category:Songs written by IN-Q